


Falling into a pack

by Roachbugg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Knotting, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Rating Increase, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Werewolf Fluff, Werewolves, its fluff, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: “You asked me to make it quick.” Wait asked him? He wasn't a… his eyes. They went from a beautiful blue to a demonic crimson. There was no way he'd imagined that! His mind was racing trying to make sense of this. He said he was the wolf the eyes matched! He knew what he'd said. A man who could turn into a wolf.“Are you-” he couldn't say it it even sounded ridiculous. “A werewolf?”“Yes,”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend taking a look at the character index if you want to put Faces with Names :)

He was going to die. There was no way he'd get out of this alive. He shouldn't have went out looking for new cliff's to scale. He liked the thrill of rock climbing without safety gear. He'd never imagined he would fall, but he had one second he'd been 80ft up, the next on the ground. He'd miraculously survived, he was staring up at the sky, but he couldn't feel anything below his neck. He'd been laying there awhile, he knew he'd broken his spine, or severed his spinal cord. He'd already gone through the stages of denial, he was in the stage of acceptance. He wasn't ready to die, didn't want to, he'd only just turned twenty-one. But no one knew where he was, it'd be days before he was missed. He was so far into the wilderness his body would probably never be found. He'd probably die of thirst in a couple days, or by some predator eating him. He kept fading in and out of consciousness, he had no idea how much time had passed he could move his head but not much he could see the top of the cliff he'd fallen from. Suddenly a wolf, a big black wolf appeared at the top staring down at him. Well at least he knew how he was gonna die. Eaten by wolves. Was better than dying of dehydration. The wolf's howl would have probably sent a chill down his spine, if he could still feel that sensation. He heard more howling before he faded out again.

 

\-----

 

Johnnie loved his wolf form, the pure wild rush of darting through the forest. Hunting, playing, chasing. Just being with his pack. He was investigating whatever the hell Ezekiel was howling about. He came through the trees and saw a body lying on the ground.  _ Not pack good.  _ He saw Ezekiel at the top of the cliff heard his distressed whine. He cocked his head and focused on the human he heard it a dull thump of a heart beat. He wasn't dead? 

 

Johnnie trotted closer and let out his own sympathetic wine. He could tell what had happened, why the young man was just laying there. He'd fallen. He survived but was paralyzed. He could smell the climber’s chalk on his hands. Johnnie’s glowing red eyes caught the unfortunate climbers. He didn't look afraid, just…. Defeated. 

 

“Just make it quick okay.” Johnnie was amazed he could talk. His voice was rough, dry. It had probably been awhile since he'd had water. Johnnie didn't know what to do. He could do as the man had asked, put him out of his misery quickly painlessly. Or, he could bite him. Turn him, he must have been strong brave before his fall. He wasn't afraid of the giant wolf barely a foot away. He'd either been crazy or confident enough to think he could scale the steep difficult cliff. 

 

The guy watched him like he couldn't believe the wolf hadn't attacked. Johnnie made his decision. He advanced closer and the climber closed his eyes. The slowing of his heartbeat told him the guy had passed out. Johnnie opened his maw of razor sharp fangs and bit down.

 

\------

 

Jeremiah opened his eyes and saw a ceiling, not the sky. But he'd been outside, he'd fallen broken his-, he could move. He could feel. But the wolf- how was he not? He sat up looking around in utter confusion. Was he in the afterlife? Limbo or something? Was the entrance to heaven really some study? He'd expected pearly gates. He stood up, he could move! He wasn't dead possibly! How the fuck!?!? The door to the study opened and he swung around toward it. A tall really really hot blonde guy smiled at him shutting the door behind him. 

 

“You're up good, it was touch and go there for a bit.” Touch and go? He was pretty sure that meant he was somehow alive! Not just alive but not paralyzed. 

 

“How am I not dead?” He had like a billion questions but that was the important one right now. Either there had been divine intervention, or he was having some insane dream caused by his shattered body. It didn't feel like a dream, he looked at his hands only ten fingers. Nope not a dream. 

 

The blonde guy took a deep breath rubbing at the back of his neck. “What the last thing you remember?” Were they seriously gonna do that answer questions with questions. 

 

“A wolf, it was bigger than a wolf is supposed to be. Had glowing red eyes, like it was some kind of direwolf mutation. It was actually kinda beautiful. I asked it to make it quick.” He figured he answer fully it was a pretty vivid memory like an image burned into his brain. He was wondering why he wasn't freaking out right now. Cause he really should be, but the other guy made him feel oddly safe. It was weird. This whole situation was absolutely mad. 

 

“You asked me to make it quick.” Wait asked him? He wasn't a… his eyes. They went from a beautiful blue to a demonic crimson. There was no way he'd imagined that! His mind was racing trying to make sense of this. He said he was the wolf the eyes matched! He knew what he'd said. A man who could turn into a wolf.

 

“Are you-” he couldn't say it it even sounded ridiculous. “A werewolf?”

 

“Yes,” He needed to sit down. So he did he sat on the leather sofa and stared at the carpet. He needed a minute to process. In an insane way it made sense. The giant wolves, the glowing eyes, his miraculous recov- wait he was healed did that mean? “Before you ask yes I turned you.” The guy finally moved he could hear him get closer and saw his bare feet as he sat on the coffee table in front of him. 

 

“Why?” He could have left him to die, hell he'd asked him to basically put him out of his misery. He'd turned him, was it a pack thing did he want a pack? Or a bigger pack? He had so many questions! 

 

“My gut told me too.” He answered, he nearly jumped when a hand cupped his chin but relaxed instantly.  _ Weird.  _ His chin was raised and he met the guys eyes, and he knew somehow that all this madness was real. “I know you're confused and probably freaking out. I don't blame you, it must seem impossible, insane even. But you're one of my betas now. Part of my pack, and I'm going to take care of you okay. 

 

Jeremiah nodded he was completely overwhelmed mentally and emotionally exhausted. He didn't even know he was crying until a tear was wiped of his cheek. It was too much, the werewolf pulled him into a comforting hug and just held him. Despite his current meltdown he had one more question. “What's your name.” 

 

“Johnnie, Johnnie Walker.” Like the whiskey? “What's yours?” 

 

“Jeremiah.” 

 

“Welcome to the pack Jeremiah.” Johnnie replied and Jeremiah smiled he didn't know why but he somehow knew it would be okay. 

 

\-------

 

That had gone way better than when he'd turned Phillip at least. Johnnie was really glad he didn't have a repeat of that violent meltdown. His new beta was asleep against his chest, he'd cried himself to sleep. Johnnie had moved them both onto the couch positioning them comfortably. Jeremiah looked peaceful in a deep sleep, the transition was exhausting. The emotions of a newly turned wolf were amplified that was why the poor guy had just broken down. Most bitten wolves did, after the initial shock and awe. 

 

He had a long process ahead of him. He had to train Jeremiah, introduce and integrate him into the pack. There was much to do. The task was daunting but rewarding, he hoped he'd made the right call. You never knew what would happen when you turned someone, if they survived a million things could go wrong down the road. He could hear his pack talking in the living room, they were all curious. They were also bombarding poor Ezekiel with questions. His second answered what he could which wasn't much, he'd sent Zeke ahead to clear the house. 

 

He didn't want to introduce a new beta directly to the pack, that hadn't gone well in the past. He really should give them an update, but they could wait. He didn't want to wake Jeremiah yet. That and he was comfy and didn't plan on moving until Jeremiah woke back up. Which he was about to do the subtle shift in his heart beat gave it away. He opened his eyes blinking in confusion for a moment before remembering where he was. 

 

“Not a dream then,” Johnnie smiled it had been said in a disbelieving joking manner. Jeremiah seemed quite content to lay there, another common thing. Newly turned wolves tended to cling to the alpha who turned them for the first couple days. 

 

“Want to meet the rest of the pack?” Jeremiah looked up at him before shrugging. He chuckled a bit, newly bitten puppies were adorable. “Send them in, one at a time Zeke.” Jeremiah gave him a confused look. 

 

“Who are you talking to?” 

 

“My second upstairs, he can hear us they all can. The bedrooms are soundproof but the rest of the house isn't. Not much privacy around super ears.” The door opened and tiny feet thundered rapidly across the floor. Of course he'd send Sarah first. Jeremiah turned toward the little girl who smiled at him and waved. 

 

“Hi there.” He said smiling in return. His niece was adorable and a good way to ease someone into the pack. 

 

“Hi, I'm Sarah.” 

 

“I'm Jeremiah.” He shifted sitting up but pulled Johnnie along with him.  _ Like his personal teddy bear.  _ He huffed a bit, grabbing the pillows off the floor and propping himself up. 

 

“Nice to meet you,” she smiled even bigger  _ somehow.  _ “Johnnie is my uncle and he's the greatest, you're safe with us so don't be scared.” Jeremiah laughed at that.

 

“I'm not scared.” He protested. 

 

“Good,”  _ ‘Sarah time for bed sweetheart’ _ She cocked her head listening. Johnnie hear it too the deep voice of the old warlock. Their packs emissary. “Gotta go it's past my bedtime.” She scampered off. But stopped at the door, “Welcome to the family!” Jeremiah smiled as she slipped out the door. 

 

“Well she was adorable.” Jeremiah was grinning it was a good first impression. He had a pretty good idea of the order Zeke would send them down in now. The door opened a few minutes later the first wolf he'd bitten, Million stepping in. He stood at 6’9 with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was the the calm, protective mellow member of the pack. He strode over and shook Jeremiah's hand. 

 

“Hi, I'm Dillon.” He was polite and welcoming in his tone and stance. “Zeke told us what happened, I'm glad you're okay now. What'd you think of the princess? “ Jeremiah laughed at that, she really was their little princess. 

 

“She was adorable and very sweet.” Dillion laughed shaking his head fondly. 

 

“Just wait, you'll see her evil side. She's the most terrifying five year old in the world.” Jeremiah didn't seem to believe that but it was the truth. Her tantrums were legendary. He was in for a rude awakening. Dillon stood up and squeezed Jeremiah’s shoulder. “Welcome to the family brother.”

 

RJ was next, the meek red haired teen had introduced himself and rapidly retreated. “Don't mind RJ he's really shy, not good with new people.” 

 

Only three left, Philip entered next. He was the shortest of them. He made up for it by being built like a bulldog with a temper to match. “Hey man I'm Phillip,” he sat across from them on the table. 

 

“Jeremiah.” 

 

“Friendly advice, don't piss off the princess. Don't ever try and lie to Zeke or Johnnie. And if you ever hurt another member of this pack because you're secretly a whack job or something. I will tear you to ribbons and eat you.” Jeremiah’s eyes went comically wide as Phillip patted his shoulder and left. 

 

_ Damn it Philip.  _

 

Aaron came in next. “Names Aaron McMasters. If you hurt any of.my wolves or upset the princess I'll turn your blood to acid.”  _ God damn it! The idea is to make him feel welcome!  _ Aaron left after delivering his death threat. 

 

“Okay two death threats, I dunno if I wanna meet anyone else.” Jeremiah swallowed thickly. Phillip and Aaron were very protective, they had good reasons to be. They both had lost people before and didn't trust or love easily. 

 

“They'll warm up to you, they're just very over protective.” Jeremiah didn't look convinced but nodded subconsciously pressing into his chest more seeking protection. 

 

Ezekiel entered last, he was calm contemplative. Tall at a lofty 6’10 he was the most intimidating of them. He sat on the table much like the rest had. He was quite a long while just assessing Jeremiah. He finally stood and pulled the newest wolf off the couch and into his arms. Jeremiah let out a surprised yelp but melted into the larger man. Ezekiel pulled back just a bit. 

 

“I'm Ezekiel Magnusson, welcome to the family pup.” 

 

“Thanks,” Johnnie got up finally squeezing the back of his new beta’s neck in a gesture of acceptance. He kissed Ezekiel on the cheek as he passed.  

 

“Come on let's order pizza and watch a movie.” The three wolves headed toward the door. 

 

“I love this part.” Ezekiel grinned, Johnnie agreed it really was the best part of gaining a pack member. 

 

“What part?” Jeremiah asked.

 

“The puppy pile.” Ezekiel said giddily.

 

“A what?” Jeremiah asked quirking a.brow. 

 

“It's the best thing about being a werewolf c’mon.” Ezekiel wrapped a big arm around Jeremiah guiding him toward the living room. “Don't forget to order drinks this time John.”

  
“I only did that once!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help it these two were too pretty and they looked cute together so you got smut enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally blame TVtime for this. That and I'm a perv who likes werewolf sex. But blame! All of the Blame!!!!!!

Phillip climbed into the bed he shared with RJ and laid his head on the slightly taller teen's chest.  _ Okay five inches taller it's not that big of a difference.  _ Except it was, RJ despite how shy he was, was taller broader and more muscular than him. Which totally wasn't fair. He let out a huff wrapping his arms.around RJ’s bare torso. RJ hated shirts, he only tended to wear one in public and when they had guests. So not very often.

 

“Whatcha reading?” Philip asked looking up slightly at the taller teen. RJ moved his book aside to look at him and smiled. He was so fucking handsome, Philip stopped him from replying with a quick soft kiss. He felt the younger teen huff a small laugh before drawing back.

 

“Before you interrupted me with your face, I was going to say, I'm reading Tolkien's unfinished tales.” Philip smiled, RJ was such a geek,  _ but he's my geek.  _ The younger wolf returned his smile and kissed his nose. He hated when he did that. Philip scrunched his nose in annoyance. “It's not attractive when you scrunch your face up like that babe. You look like an upside down kidney bean.” Philip buried his face in RJ’s neck and laughed, a bright happy laugh. 

“Well not all of us are hot 24/7 hon.” RJ rolled his eyes in disbelief, he didn't think he was hot. He was though hottest guy in the pack, well to Phil at least. He knew the others were hot objectively speaking. To him though RJ was perfect, the fiery red hair, the pale, freckled skin, the trail of red hair leading from his flat stomach and disappearing beneath his waistband. Oh those weren't even the best parts, his thick beautiful cock and the perfect bubble butt.

 

“You're beautiful baby.” Philip declared and RJ smiled. He didn't talk a lot, and not in the same way Zeke didn't talk a lot. Zeke just didn't have the words, he was a guy who used action to express things. RJ was incredibly well spoken but he was shy around new people, and only really spoke when he felt he had something to contribute. He was always listening though, he loved hearing their voices. He’d even sit and smile as little Sarah prattled on and on like her mouth was motorized. 

 

“You're quite the exquisite specimen of manhood yourself.” Fuck, he loved when RJ talked. It turned him on, smart people turned him on. The younger wolf was smarter than him despite not having graduated highschool yet. He could have tested out and graduated at sixteen but he wanted the full ‘ _ high school experience.’  _ Philip Nuzzled at RJ’s neck grinning when an arm wrapped around him pulling him closer. 

 

“Baaaaabe.” Phil whined. 

 

“Yes?” RJ said marking his page setting then setting the book aside. He gave Philip his undivided attention. 

 

“Mmm, ‘m horny.” He ground his half hard cock against the taller wolf thigh as emphasis. RJ took in a long inhale, his eyes briefly flashing gold, as he took in the scent of his arousal. Suddenly he was on his back with the ginger-haired wolf pinning his wrists above his head. 

 

“We can't have that now can we,” The younger wolf claimed his mouth. It wasn't so much a kiss as an all out assault of teeth and tongue. It was fucking hot. RJ’s eyes were beautiful when he pulled back, the pale green rimmed with gold. “Can't let my beloved go unsatiated now can we.”  _ Goddamn, using your massive vocabulary to turn me on more is cheating you fucker.  _

Philip moaned wantonly as RJ trailed one hand down his chest the other keeping him pinned firmly. He was being totally dominated,he fucking loved that RJ was dominant in bed. He arched his hips up with a gasp as his cock was firmly squeezed through his lounge-pants. “Fuck, Please don't tease me tonight RJ I need you.” He really did the newest addition to the pack made him nervous. Not that he thought Jeremiah was evil or bad he just didn't trust easily. 

 

“Shhh, I've got you Phil just relax.”  _ You try relaxing with a sex god on top of you!  _ RJ quickly undressed the both keeping him pinned at the wrists and doing it one handed. The dexterous fuck. _ Oh god RJ’s vocabulary is starting to rub off.  _ His thoughts were interrupted by a slick finger sliding into him. Finding him already open and ready. “That eager to be ravished darling? You usually love foreplay.” He was about to say something snide when he was breached by RJ’s thick circumcised cock. 

 

“Yes! Fuck” He loved the way the younger man filled him so completely, like they were built for each other.  _ That was so sappy.  _ His head flopped back and he gasped as RJ slammed in, he wrapped his legs around the taller teens waist locking them at the ankles. The younger wolf fucked him hard long deep earthshatrering thrusts. He let out a series of loud moans and growls as his prostate was mercilessly battered. 

 

“So very vocal-” RJ let out a fucking sexy moan growl, “Glad the room is-” another moan, “soundproof.” He would normally have a snide comeback for that but he was kinda busy being in utter ecstasy at the moment. Philip freed on of his arms and pulled RJ into a rough kiss. Moaning and whimpering into his mouth, as RJ’s thrusts increased in speed. 

 

RJ suddenly jerked him into his arms holding them both upright, chests pressed together, and lips locked. He lived this position he his cock was in the perfect spot the beautiful indentation between RJ’s abs. It rubbed along their just slick enough from sweat and precum driving him closer and closer to the edge. He wasn't quite there he needed- that fuck! RJ sank his fangs into his neck and Phil exploded, howling out in ecstasy coating them both in powerful streams of cum. RJ held him tight he nearly came again when his knot locked them together and he filled Philip with a torrent of his essence. RJ slowly and carefully pulled his fangs free, licking at the would apologetically, making him shudder. 

 

“I didn't hurt you right?” RJ looked at his neck in horror he'd clearly not meant to bite him. He shook his head panting heavily until he could breathe again. 

 

“No, didn't hut, felt fucking amazing.” Well they were basically stuck like this for the next hour or so. He leaned his head against RJ’s shoulder a big dopey grin on his face. “I love you RJ” The younger wolf lifted his chin and kissed him long and slow, savoring him like a fine beverage before pulling back. 

 

“I love you” he agreed, RJ whimpered a bit his knot was sensitive and Phil was a little shit who wouldn't stay still. “Be still Phil,” Philip grinned doing the exact opposite, he gasped when RJ nudged his prostate rapidly drawing another orgasm out of them both. 

 

“Yea definitely, deeply and stupidly in love.”

 


	3. Character Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to put faces with names ;)
> 
> Also this might become a thing like a mini-thing, definitely won't be like another Resit and Bite (That's probably a lie I love these boys ;) and the princess)

Walker Pack

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Original%20Character%20Archive/images%2020_zpsa6teifzd.jpg.html)

**Gloria Fortis Miles, Adversor Et Admorsus (The glory of a strong soldier. Resist and bite.)**

****

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Original%20Character%20Archive/images%208_zpsu1lmmf4h.jpg.html)

Johnnie Walker  
Pack Hierarchy: Alpha  
Age:26  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 180  
Relationship status:Single  


\----

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Original%20Character%20Archive/download204_zpsfwsklxbi.jpg.html)

Ezekiel Magnusson  
Age: 23  
Pack Hierarchy: Second  
Height: 6'10  
Weight: 240  
Relationship Status: single

\----  
[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Mobile%20Uploads/images%207_zpscge15xgf.jpg.html)

Dillion Daniels  
Age: 17  
Height: 6'9  
Weight: 235  
Pack Hierarchy: Beta  
Relationship Status: Single

\----

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Original%20Character%20Archive/images%209_zpsbxkyvrp5.jpg.html)

Phillip Morris  
Age: 19  
Pack Hierarchy: Beta  
Height: 5'4  
Weight: 137  
Relationship Status: Dating Rj

\---  
[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Original%20Character%20Archive/images%2010_zpsy4lzizys.jpg.html)

RJ Reynolds  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'9  
Weight: 155  
Pack Hierarchy: Beta  
Relationship Status: Dating Phillip

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Original%20Character%20Archive/download%206_zpsbfhtp3yj.jpg.html)

Sarah Walker  
Age: 5  
Height: 3'0  
Pack Hierarchy: Beta and puppy  
Relationship status: Not till she's 30  
\---

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Original%20Character%20Archive/download%2017_zpssajeizhu.jpg.html)

Jeremiah Clarke  
Age: 21  
Height: 6’0  
Weight: 170

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Original%20Character%20Archive/images%2011_zpsn2f8amap.jpg.html)

Aaron McMasters  
Age: 67  
Pack Hierarchy: Emissary and Warlock  
Relationship Status: Divorced

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Original%20Character%20Archive/images%208_zpsvspdkakk.jpg.html)  
Leeroy Walker  
Age: 28  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 150  
Pack Hierarchy: Currently Omega (Formerly Beta) 

Johnnie's older Brother and Sarah's father. Currently absent on a sort of sabbatical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry broke the pics but I fixed it my bad


End file.
